


The World Of HaeHyuk Pregnancy

by arcee_bee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: Now that Hyukjae is pregnant with their first baby, how are they going to handle it?Sequel to The World Of HaeHyuk Marriage
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Humans have 3 secondary genders. 85% of the populations are Beta, Alphas make the 10% of the population while Omegas are 5% of the population. Most Alphas are male, with less than 1% of the whole Alphas population being female, most Omegas are females with less than 1% of the whole Omega population being male.

Although male Omegas can give birth, to some traditional families, female Betas are more preferable since many believed that Omega males are harder to conceive.

Male Omegas can get pregnant but as a male, they are infertile. During pregnancy, a male Omega’s body will change to accommodate the baby.

In most ancient civilizations, male Omegas were considered as good luck and had favorable position at the ruler’s harem, however, the 19th century was not too kind of them. While Alphas are considered to be great leaders and fierce warriors, male Omegas were never really accepted in the society as they were thought to be misfits and weak, symbol of lust and sin.

As time went on, the world nowadays was much more accepting with male Omegas. While in South Korea Alpha – Omega marriage between the same first genders was legalized in the 1990’s, the society was still reluctant to accept male Omegas.

With the declining birth rate, South Korea government is encouraging pregnancies, including male Omega pregnancies. Despite the efforts, the fertility number is still not climbing as much as expected.

Most male Omegas did not announce their secondary gender to avoid discrimination at work, but in 2015, Super Junior announced that they have two male Omega members, along with 4 male Alphas. To everybody’s surprise, the leader of the successful group is an Omega.

Super Junior decided to take a long hiatus in 2017, citing personal affairs as the main reason. It was not a surprise when two of the members, Lee Donghae and Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae) got married three days later because despite denying dating rumors, the two were always seen being together and suspiciously close. Their wedding received many positive feedbacks, although the wedding was private, both celebrities let their fans informed by posts on their social medias. Eunhae or Haehyuk couple had stable popularity before their announcement but the wedding made their popularity skyrocketed.

In 2018, Kangin (Kim Youngwoon) and Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo) were married. Like Eunhae couple, Kangteuk kept their wedding private.

Since their weddings were considered the biggest Alpha-Omega celebrity wedding in the history of South Korean celebrity, the fans and public were expecting their first baby impatiently.

The public excitement with their married life was not always positive, most of the times it was Eunhyuk who received hate comments for continuing his work after he was married. Many Korean netizens believed that a married Omega should be a stay at home wife instead of working, while Eunhyuk was still working as MC in several TV shows and taking dance projects. Fortunately, the international fans were more accepting with his choice to work after marriage. Donghae also received many questions about letting his Omega wife working after being married.

Although known by his fans and other Super Junior members as an attention seeker, Leeteuk didn’t renew his MC contracts after his wedding. Kangteuk couple surprisingly led a quiet and private life, apart from Kangin’s new career, as an actor and sometimes MC, there were not much to be seen of his Omega wife. It was not a surprise when Leeteuk and Kangin announced that they were expecting their first baby in Summer of the same year of their marriage.

Leeteuk’s decision to stay at home instead of working also received some backlash, some netizens thought that Leeteuk’s decision was degrading, but to most people, Leeteuk was the perfect example of an Omega wife. 

Kim Heechul, another member of Super Junior, was next to marry his Beta girlfriend, Momo Hirai. It was a quite scandalous decision since she was a member of a popular girl group. Momo decided to leave TWICE after the wedding.

Kangin and Leeteuk welcomed their first baby boy, Kim Kangtae, in spring 2019. The couple kept the pregnancy and birth in private, except for some posts on social medias by fellow Super Junior members or themselves.

Heechul and Momo published that they were expecting their first baby on the same year, a few months later.

On October 2019, on Donghae’s birthday, Eunhae couple published that they were expecting a baby.

This is the story of their first pregnancy.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get yourself together and go to the hotel! Don’t cry alone with your bag by the streets, people might recognize you and think that I kicked you out!”

“I’m going to be a father, Appa … Hyukjae is pregnant, you’re going to be a grandfather … See? I beat Hyung this time”.

Here he was, standing in front of his father’s grave. Donghae always come and visited his father’s grave at least once a year. Earlier this year he came with his family and Hyukjae, but this time he decided he wanted to tell his father the good news himself.

“Thank you for believing me, Appa … Thank you for telling me to follow my heart …”

“I hope we’ll be good parents … I promise I’ll tell my baby about their grandfather … Please look after your grandchild, Appa”.

His father left him too early, there were times when Donghae wished his father were there for him. And now, he’d give anything for his father to be here, be a part of his family’s life.

Donghae stayed at the cemetery until the Autumn sky grew darker, as the wind became stronger, he finally said goodbye to his father and left.

When he was out of the cemetery, Donghae took out his phone to call Hyukjae. He left Hyukjae at his family home earlier today, he didn’t want his pregnant wife to be home alone when he was out of town. 

Hyukjae had been having bad morning sickness for about a week now, Donghae wondered why people called it morning sickness because Hyukjae was having all the time sickness. He would get sick early in the morning, at the smell of coffee, boiled egg, barbecued meat, after lunch, before dinner, after dinner, he even woke up in the middle of the night to throw up. 

Somehow their baby had decided to be picky with food at a very young age.

Hyukjae’s mother picked up the phone after the third ring, “Hyukjae is in the toilet”, she explained, Donghae could hear his wife retching in the back ground, ”I can tell him to call you when he’s done”.

“How is he doing Umma-nim? Does he get sick a lot?” Donghae asked his mother in law.

“He’s quite alright all day, surprisingly, he had fish porridge in the morning and he didn’t throw up all day, but after he ate Bulgogi chicken for dinner he threw up again”, Hyukjae’s mother answered.

“Is it bad?” Donghae was concerned.

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry, he’s stronger than he looks”, Hyukjae’s mother reassured him, “How are you doing in Mokpo? Did you visit your father?”

“Yes Umma-nim, now I’m going to check in to a hotel, I’m seeing my Uncle tonight and catch the morning train tomorrow”.

“Be careful, alright? And don’t worry about Hyukjae too much”, she added, “I’ll tell him to call you when he feels better”.

Donghae walked up the road, his hometown was so much different than Seoul. He looked to his right, the road led to his old family home, the bus terminal was just across the road. He suddenly remembered his 15 years old self, clutching the money his father gave him, catching the bus to Seoul, feeling scared and uncertain, but determined.

Despite so many things had changed he could never erase the memory in his mind. He would always be that boy.

His phone rang before he got more sentimental.

“Yah! What are you doing?” came Hyukjae’s voice from the other end, “I bet you’re about to cry your eyes out by the street!”

“I miss you too, yeobo”, Donghae chuckled, his Omega always figured him out.

“Get yourself together and go to the hotel! Don’t cry alone with your bag by the streets, people might recognize you and think that I kicked you out!” 

Donghae laughed, all sentimentalities forgotten.

“Yes honey, I’ll do that”.  
*  
Donghae sighed as he sat down on the bed, Hyukjae was already on his side of the bed, playing with his phone. Today as soon as he got back from Mokpo, he took his car and picked up Hyukjae at his in-law’s home. 

Ever since they announced Hyukjae’s pregnancy on Donghae’s birthday, 3 days a go, things were quite intense on both of their social medias. 

Their fans sent endless congratulation messages on their social medias, but there were plenty of netizens who criticized Hyukjae’s decision to keep working while he was pregnant. Some of them were harsh, and Donghae would be lying if he didn’t get ticked at the comments. 

They seemed to target Hyukjae’s social media more than Donghae’s, the prejudice really made Donghae sad, how could people expect a male Omega to live like in the 18th century?

“What are you reading baby?” Donghae reached to take Hyukjae’s phone from his wife’s hand, he knew the night time before bed time was Hyukjae’s time to check on his social medias, but Donghae didn’t want Hyukjae to see those comments.

“Yah! What are you doing?” Hyukjae tried to take his phone back from his husband.

“Don’t read them, Hyuk, you’ll get upset and then the baby will get upset too”, Donghae put the gadget on the side table. 

Hyukjae sighed, “Don’t worry about those comments, you know they don’t mean anything to us”.

“But still … pregnant people should not see bad things”, Donghae insisted with a pout.

Hyukjae chuckled, his husband was so cute sometimes. 

In Korea, it was believed that a pregnant person should not experience or see stressful and upsetting things because it would disturb the baby. Donghae did not consider himself a traditional alpha, but he wanted to give their baby a good start in life and avoided their baby being stressed if he could help it.

“Today Sora Noona’s friends came, they asked me if we have decided on the baby’s taemyong *( = nickname) … I just realized that we haven’t thought about it”, Hyukjae changed the subject.

Another pregnancy custom in South Korea was to give the unborn baby a nickname to call during pregnancy. The baby could have a completely different name when he or she was born.

“I don’t know … I’m really bad at this Hyuk”, Donghae replied, he took Hyukjae’s hand and placed both of their hands on Hyukjae’s still flat stomach, “What do you want to call our baby?”

Hyukjae thought about it for a while, “I’ve been calling the baby Fishy, but that is what your fandom is called … so … how about … Nemo? Can we call our baby Nemo?”

Donghae laughed at Hyukjae’s suggestion, he kissed his wife, “Alright, Nemo it is!”

They continued to kiss for a while. Donghae’s hand traveled under Hyukjae’s pajama, feeling Hyukjae’s naked skin underneath the dark blue pajama. When their kiss ended, he kept kissing Hyukjae’s cheek and neck, still rubbing Hyukjae’s stomach.

“Yah, that tickles”, Hyukjae pouted, “Stop that”.

Donghae gave the older man one last kiss on the tip of his nose, “I love you my sexy wife”.

“Tell me that when I’m as big as a whale”.

“You’ll be even sexier”.

“Go to sleep Appa”, Hyukjae scolded him, but Donghae could see a trace of pink on Hyukjae’s cheeks.

Donghae closed his eyes, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his Omega in the later stage of pregnancy. Hyukjae would be big with their baby growing inside him, his body would be plump, all traces of his muscles gone, his skin would be snow white and glowing. Would his breasts grow as large as a woman’s? Or would they be small and petite?

Hyukjae was almost asleep when he felt Donghae nudging him awake.

“What is it Hae?” he asked sleepily.

“I need help”, Hyukjae was about to ask what his husband needed in the middle of the night like this when Donghae brought his hand down to meet Donghae’s lower body part.

Hyukjae sighed, what’s with his husband and his uncontrollable hormones? And Donghae had that kicked puppy face staring at Hyukjae, he knew Hyukjae wouldn’t say no to that.

“Dr Ji said no penetrative sex until the second trimester”, Hyukjae reminded the younger man.

“No penetrative sex, I promise”.

Soon, Donghae had his mouth on Hyukjae’s, he hovered on top of Hyukjae, grounding his clothed erection against Hyukjae’s crotch. Hyukjae’s member slowly hardened at the contact.

They hadn’t have sex in weeks, so when Donghae lowered Hyukjae’s pajama bottom and rubbed their naked erections together, Hyukjae couldn’t stop his moans. 

Donghae’s body was a delicious weight on top of him, his husband’s member hot and throbbing against his own, Hyukjae reached down and joined Donghae’s hand to masturbate their organs.

“Hae … Hmmmh … ahh …” Hyukjae groaned, he was close. Donghae was busy trailing hot kisses and little bites on his neck and face.

“Come babe”, Donghae licked his ear seductively.

And they reached their bliss almost in the same time.

It wasn’t the best, Donghae didn’t even knot, but it had been a while since they had sex. When Hyukjae was laid panting on the bed, Donghae took a towel and cleaned his wife’s body, pulling Hyukjae’s pants back up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

When he was back on the bed, Hyukjae turned to his side and kissed his husband lightly.

“Do you remember the first time we did it like that?” Donghae asked his wife.

“How can I forget”, Hyukjae purred.

Super Junior just debuted and their movie, Attack Of The Pin Up Boys was just released. They were just two hormonal ridden boys, unsure about their feelings and future. Both refused to be the bottom but too curious and horny to back up.

“What were you thinking after we did it?” 

Hyukjae’s eyes were already closing but Donghae knew his wife was still awake.

“Hmmm …” Hyukjae hummed, “I thought … damn … I fucked a movie star”.

Donghae stared at his wife, couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Don’t ask anymore questions or I’ll kick you out, I’m going to have morning sickness to attend early tomorrow morning”.   
*  
“How was the meeting?” Heechul asked, taking some rice from the container, he handed the bowl to his wife first before taking another one for himself.

They were having lunch at Donghae and Hyukjae’s apartment, Heechul came with his wife, Momo, and Leeteuk came with his baby boy. Hyukjae had a meeting with KBS that morning about a job offer.

“They have this concept about a show they’ve been working on for some time, it’s basically a show about pregnancy and family life, especially male pregnancy … and since I’m pregnant, they thought I’d be a good host for the show”, Hyukjae explained.

“Is it a reality show?” 

“Not really Hyung… it’s more educational, there will be talks about Alpha-Omega chemistry, what a male Omega should expect in life … it’ll be a light and fun show”.

“Does it mean you’ll be having three shows now?” Donghae turned to his wife, “Isn’t it too much?”

“Heechul Hyung just fired me from his show”, Hyukjae replied as he bit into a calamari, “And Idol’s Room got so much critics for employing a pregnant Omega I think they’ll fire me too”.

Donghae glared at Heechul.

“He’s a recurring guest star, it’s not like he’s a main cast in my show!” Heechul said back, he swallowed a spoonful of Haemul Bap “Yah, this is really good! But since when did Hyukjae eats seafood?”

“Since his baby decided that seafood is better than beef and chicken”, Hyukjae answered, “So far that’s the only food the baby allows me to eat!”

Kangtae tried to grab a handful of Momo’s long hair, when Leeteuk pulled his son away, he screamed.

“I’m sorry Momo, I think he likes your hair”, Leeteuk said apologetically.

“It’s alright Oppa, can I hold him?” Momo made some cute faces at the baby.

Leeteuk handed Momo his son, “Be nice to Momo-Imo, okay?”

Momo stood up and cuddled the baby, she carried Kangtae across the room, making baby talk with the boy, while Leeteuk sighed in relief.

“Enjoy what you have at the moment, when the baby comes you’ll never eat your meals in peace”, Leeteuk told his dongsaeng.

Donghae and Hyukjae exchanged look, Donghae smiled and squeezed Hyukjae’s hand under the table.

“Don’t give that look, you’ll take turn eating and carrying your baby or you have to get used to eat with one hand”, Leeteuk scolded the two, he then glared at Heechul, “That applies to you too, Chul!”

“What did I do?” Heechul protested.

“Anyways, the show has good concept, Hyuk, what did you tell them?” Leeteuk asked.

“I told them that I have to talk about it with Donghae first”.

“And …? What did Mr Dominant Alpha say?” Heechul turned his attention to the younger man.

“Are you sure you can do this? You still throw up at least five times a day”, Donghae sounded concerned.

“I’m getting better, I only throw up twice today”, Hyukjae shrugged.

“I think you should get the offer”, Leeteuk suggested, “They asked me to host the show when I was pregnant but I had to turn down the offer”.

“Why?”

“My traditionalist Alpha husband said, and I quote: I can provide for you and our family, so you don’t have to work as long as I’m around”, Leeteuk glanced at Kangtae playing with Momo as he continued eating with a practiced speed, “So that’s why I’m a stay at home mom and he works his ass out there”.

Heechul snorted, “How romantic”.

“And you just agreed with him?” Donghae frowned, he knew how much Leeteuk loved his job and being in public.

Leeteuk shrugged, “I get to sleep all day and order him around, why not?”

After Super Junior announced their hiatus, Kangin was the member with the busiest schedule, he took parts in dramas and MC-ing, he also started a business with his friends. On the other hand, Leeteuk finished all his contracts before he got married and stopped working completely. 

During his pregnancy, Leeteuk had to spend the first trimester of his pregnancy in bed due to some complications, the other members thought that Leeteuk would be bored out of his mind, but the leader seemed to be enjoying his time at home even after his baby was born.

“Anyways … you should take the job Hyuk, it’s a good program, it’ll help other Omega males to accept themselves and get them ready for pregnancy when they want to start a family”, Leeteuk continued, he spotted Kangtae started to look restless on Momo’s hand, just in time when he finished his meal, “Let me get my baby …”

“I don’t know about this, Hyung, I have never hosted a show like this”, Hyukjae said, “It’s completely different from what I’m used to do”.

“I’m sure you’d do great, they offered it to you, right?” Donghae reassured. 

“From what I heard it’s not much different than what we did with Super Junior, I’m sure you can do it Hyuk”, Heechul agreed.

Leeteuk came back with Kangtae in his arms, Momo sat next to Heechul, continuing her forgotten meal.

“I’ll help you out if you need help”, Leeteuk told the younger man, “I can be your guest star or something”.

Hyukjae dug his meal, he remembered how little information he had about his secondary gender and despite the society was more accepting with male Omegas, there were still so many things people needed to know. 

“It’s up to you chagiya … I don’t mind as long as they don’t require to shoot you while you’re giving birth or personal things like that”, Donghae squeezed Hyukjae’s hand.

“I’ll think about it”, Hyukjae finally answered.


	3. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little review about Hyukkie's new show on KBS

KBS is airing new reality show featuring Eunhyuk of Super Junior, Baby Class. The show is a light reality show and talk show about family life, pregnancies and babies, especially Omega males as mothers in modern families and society.

Eunhyuk, who is also an expecting Omega male mother, is excited about the show.

“As a male Omega, I had no idea what to expect when I first got my Heat, growing up, I had so little information about my secondary gender, so I’m hoping to give more information and knowledge to the viewers with this show”, Eunhyuk explained.

The first episode showed Eunhyuk interviewing expecting mothers and medical personnel at a maternity hospital, some of them being male Omegas. He also interviewed Eugene, a member of girl group SES, whose first child is an Omega. 

On the second part of the episode Eunhyuk went to a Seoul Maternity Fair with his husband, Lee Donghae. Displaying intimate relationship, the couple argued and teased each other as they were looking for a stroller for their twins.

Many viewers sent their comments on KBS and the show’s SNS, citing positive responses.

“I’ve been a fan of Super Junior for years, it’s remarkable to see Eunhyuk’s changes from the group’s charismatic dance machine into a soft mother-to-be! He’s really the best!”

“Many people still believe in old myths about Alpha-Omega relationship, so it is refreshing to see Eunhyuk and Donghae’s relationship, they really support each other as a couple should! Their children are going to be so lucky!”

“I enjoy watching the show, I have an Omega son and I hope he’ll grow up knowing better about his secondary gender!”

The first season of the show will consist of 18 episodes, Baby Class will be aired every Thursday 8 PM, KST on KBS.


	4. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second trimester!

“Alright, let’s see your baby”, Dr Ji said as she prepared the ultra sound.

It was their first USG appointment, Hyukjae and Donghae were excited to finally see their baby Nemo. 

Dr Ji pressed the ultrasound against Hyukjae’s belly, she moved the device to find the baby, the screen showed some abstract images.

“I think there’s a surprise for you”, the doctor gave a small secretive smile at the couple, “Let’s hear their heartbeat”.

Donghae and Hyukjae were still in awe at the first sight of their baby and listening to their baby’s heartbeat, it was a new experience for them and they had no expectations on what to expect.

“Congratulations Donghae-ssi, Hyukjae-ssi … You are going to have twins”.

“T-twins?” Hyukjae couldn’t believe his ears, “We’re having … two babies?” he looked to his side and saw Donghae’s completely shocked face.

Dr Ji confirmed the news with a smile, she then made an excuse to leave for a moment to give them a moment of privacy.

By the time the door was closed, Hyukjae turned to see his husband who was so quiet for the news, and found Donghae was crying.

“Thank you Hyuk, I love you … I love you so much …” he sobbed and kissed his wife, “And I love you two … Thank you for being a part of my life …”

Hyukjae stroke his husband’s hair, tears on his eyes, “I love you too Hae …”

It took them a moment to get themselves together, then Dr Ji returned and prepared for more tests, she showed the couple the babies’ basic anatomies and their movements, it was too early to see the gender of their babies but she told them that both of their babies seemed to be in good health.

She prescribed some vitamins for Hyukjae and encouraged his decision to work. Hyukjae told her his new job and wondered if the activities would be bad for the babies now that he was carrying two instead of one.

“There are no difference between carrying one or two babies, you just need to eat well, exercise, take a lot of fluids and make sure to ask if you need any help or support when you’re stressed or too tired”, Dr Ji explained.

They left the hospital with a huge grin on their faces. Hyukjae noticed Donghae would not stop smiling all day.  
*  
As Hyukjae stopped throwing up, the cravings began. 

Heechul warned Donghae about it, since Momo went through extreme food cravings. Donghae didn’t believe his hyung at first, until one day, Donghae came home and found Hyukjae was unpacking some food he ordered earlier. Donghae smelled seafood from the packages Hyukjae was opening, he frowned.

“What are we having for dinner?” Donghae asked, sitting across his wife.

“Nakji bokkeum”, Hyukjae replied, he gave his husband a bowl of rice and took his own, “Let’s eat! I’m starving!”

Donghae stared at his wife, “I thought you hate seafood”, for the years he’d known Hyukjae, the Omega never ate seafood if he had a choice, but lately he’d been eating seafood almost everyday.

Hyukjae shrugged, “Ask that to your children”.

Donghae watched in horror as the older man slathered honey all over the dish as if it was the most normal thing to do.

“W-what are you doing, yeobo?”

Hyukjae took his chopstick and began to eat, “What’s wrong? This is how your children want it”.

Donghae watched his wife eating the spicy octopus and honey with wonder. 

Since they were having two babies instead of one, they decided to call their babies Nemo and Dory. Perhaps their names explained Hyukjae’s strange appetite.

“Don’t worry, seafood is nutritious and good for pregnancy”, Hyukjae’s mother told Donghae when she came to visit the next day, “And honey is also good for the development of the babies”.

Donghae eyed Hyukjae who gobbled up a bowl of Jjamppoong after he poured half a jar of honey into the bowl.

“He always got sweet tooth, isn’t he? Your children are going to be really sweet from all those honey”, Hyukjae’s mother noticed Donghae’s expression so she decided to added the compliment.

Donghae soon decided that his wife’s food craving didn’t seem too weird. Completely normal compared to mint ice cream covered in mayonnaise, mac and cheese with strawberry jam, or yachaejeon with peanut butter (the last one was Leeteuk by the way). 

When asked about the emotional swing, Hyukjae only shrugged. He didn’t feel anything unusual, as he was not the type to think about his feelings.

But there was one thing that Hyukjae began to notice about his husband as his pregnancy grew.

A pregnant male Omega would develop breasts during breast feeding period. During pregnancy, a male Omega’s body would change due to the hormones accommodating the pregnancy. So Hyukjae had to say goodbye to his pre-pregnancy figure. However, his husband seemed to develop an interest to his new shape.

Since Dr Ji allowed them to have sex again, Donghae always finds a way to touch Hyukjae’s naked body.

Like on Monday, Donghae came home from basketball practice. Hyukjae didn’t feel like taking a long shower, he just washed his face and cleaned up a bit, before going to bed. He just came out of the bathroom when Donghae arrived with a wicked smile on his face.

“Take a shower with me Hyuk”, Donghae pulled him back into the bathroom.

“B-but …”

“You didn’t take a shower earlier did you?” Donghae pouted, “Come on I’ll help you”.

Of course Hyukjae couldn’t say no to his husband.

Ten minutes later, Hyukjae was standing under the warm spray of shower with Donghae leathering soap all over his body. The alpha’s hands paid special attention to Hyukjae’s chest, they had grown a little due to the pregnancy hormones, but not yet fully developed.

Donghae’s fingers played with Hyukjae’s hard nipples, circling and rubbing, then massaged Hyukjae’s chest.

“H-hae … stop …” Hyukjae pushed his husband’s hands, “Too sensitive …”

Donghae did as he was told, but he was grinning naughtily. Saving the knowledge for future use. Then his hands moved down to Hyukjae’s baby bump. 

“We can’t wait to see you two”, he rubbed Hyukjae’s stomach, Hyukjae smiled at his husband’s antic, “Please go to sleep while Appa plays with Umma”.

Donghae spent more time soaping Hyukjae’s lower body part, so it was not a surprise that Hyukjae was fully erect by the time he was done.

“Do you need help with that?” Donghae smirked.

“I know what you’re up to, Donghae-yah!” Hyukjae rolled his eyes.

They always ended up having sex in the bathroom after long shower together. 

They had sex for so many times before, but since Hyukjae was pregnant, his body seemed to give a completely different sensation.

“Ready, Hyuk?” Donghae asked as Hyukjae was leaning against the sink, looking into their reflections on the mirror. 

At Hyukjae’s nod, Donghae slowly entered his wife. Hyukjae couldn’t stop himself from moaning, it was strange how he was so sensitive, it felt different than the times they had sex before the pregnancy, he wasn’t this sensitive even during his Heat.

“Uuuugh baby, you’re so tight”, Donghae growled.

Hyukjae really wondered if he had gone tighter, he could handle Donghae’s Alpha manhood just fine all these years but lately it seemed to be thicker and bigger. 

“You’re so wet baby”, Donghae continued, “Are you sure you’re not in Heat?”

“Babo! I’m pregnant!” Hyukjae could see himself blushing at his Alpha’s comment, “J-just fuck me!”

“As you wish, yeobo”, Donghae kissed his neck.

Donghae refrained himself from fucking his Omega as hard as he normally would, but even then, Hyukjae was already moaning in pleasure. 

Hyukjae’s channel gripped his Alpha’s length tightly, feeling every thrust and friction. When Donghae hit his prostate, Hyukjae let out a choked scream.

“H-hae … Ahng … Nggg …” Hyukjae’s hand went to play with his own arousal, completely neglected as Donghae’s fingers were playing with his pinkish nipples, teasing and rubbing the hard nubs.

Hyukjae was drowning in a strange pleasure unlike he’d ever felt before, unlike during his Heat, his head was clear and the want to be bred was not as strong, but the way his nerves tingles and the pleasure pooling on the lower part of his belly was more intense than usual.

“C-close baby … Hae … I’m close”, Hyukjae groaned.

Donghae locked his eyes with Hyukjae’s through the mirror, the smoldering look his Alpha gave him and the fast movement of his own hand sent Hyukjae over the edge, the waves of orgasm hit him and he came hard into his own hand.

With his orgasm, Hyukjae’s insides contracted hard around Donghae’s member, causing Donghae to reach his own bliss. Hyukjae was still experiencing his orgasm when Donghae spilled his hot seed inside his tunnel.

As Donghae’s knot locked them together, Hyukjae opened his eyes and looked into Donghae’s eyes. His legs were wobbly, but his Alpha held him so he wouldn’t fall.

“You know what? This reminds me of something”, Hyukjae commented as he found the strength to talk.

“What?”

“Remember the time when you fucked me before my meeting with MBC? I told you to help me clean up but you ended up fucking me … twice … and I had to reschedule my meeting”.

“Don’t talk dirty to me Hyuk, I’m going to get hard again”, Donghae said seriously.

“How come your head turned everything I told you into dirty talk?!” Hyukjae sighed.

“I’ve told you, my Omega is super sexy”, Donghae shrugged.

His knot subsided earlier than usual, Donghae helped his wife to clean up and put on some clothes, before tucking Hyukjae into bed.

“We’re really sorry that you two have to go through that”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s bump, “But your Umma is the sexiest Omega in the world, Appa can’t help it”.

“What are you talking about? Just get dressed and turn off the lights!” Hyukjae was ready to kick his husband for being extra silly.

An hour later, as the lights were off and Hyukjae was almost asleep, he suddenly felt it.

Something was moving inside him.

Hyukjae opened his eyes widely, sleepiness forgotten.

It was a kick!

Nemo or Dory kicked him.

“Donghae!” Hyukjae shook his husband awake, “They’re moving!”

Donghae was quickly wide-awake, Hyukjae took his husband’s hand and placed it on the side where the baby was kicking. But the movement was too faint, his babies were still too small.

“Don’t worry Appa, you’ll feel them when they’re bigger”, Hyukjae told his Alpha, “They’ve stopped moving now”.

“Please grow big and strong, Appa loves you both”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s baby bump, and then he kissed his wife’s lips, “Thank you for being with me, Hyuk, I love you”.  
*  
It was past midnight when Yesung picked up the phone.

“Hyung! I need a favor!” came Donghae’s voice.

“Can it wait until morning?” Yesung sighed, it was only Wednesday and he already needed the weekend already.

“Unfortunately no, Hyung … I’m really really sorry for this but I’ve promised Hyukjae that I would ask you …”

“What is it?” Yesung cut the other Alpha impatiently, he was tired after a long day at Mobit and Armoire, singing was one thing but a monthly meeting with Jongjin and all the staff was more tiring than a concert.

“Hyukjae wants to hear you singing Paper Umbrella”, Donghae finally said.

“You have my CDs, put them on for him”.

“No you don’t get it … he wants to hear you live”.

“You’re his husband, sing for him yourself”.

“I can’t the babies don’t want me”, desperation could be heard from Donghae’s tone.

Yesung sighed, he’d do it for Hyukjae of course, despite their Tom and Jerry relationship, he’d do anything for his members. But Hyukjae was a pregnant Omega and he was an Alpha, he knew how bad an Alpha could react when facing jealousy. He didn’t want to be the cause of trouble between Hyukjae and his Alpha.

“Hyung, don’t worry about anything, I won’t hold it against you”, Donghae said, “Please just sing for Hyukjae, he’s been restless for hours”.

“Alright, just give him to me”.

Hyukjae video called Yesung, he was in bed, wearing a dark blue pajama top, his eyes were sleepy but they widened in excitement when Yesung picked up the call.

“Hyung!”

“You really should pay a lot for a private concert like this”, Yesung teased the Omega.

“I thought I was your favorite dongsaeng”, Hyukjae pouted at his comment.

“Nope, never said that … My favorite dongsaeng is always Ryeowook”, Yesung smiled, “What’s wrong Hyuk?” he asked with concern.

“I just feel like listening to your voice”, Hyukjae replied, he yawned, “I’m sleepy but the babies are restless and I can’t sleep”.

“Alright”, Yesung positioned himself comfortably so he could sing well, “What do you want me to sing? Paper Umbrella?”

“Eung! Thank you so much Hyung!”

And Yesung sang. All tiredness forgotten. 

The moment you left  
The whole world turned its back against me  
I’m wandering like a crazy person because I miss you  
Where are you?  
Just like I loved you poorly  
Sorry that this break up was done so poorly too  
Because I let you go without knowing anything  
…

Yesung just reached the last verse when he saw Hyukjae was asleep, he stopped singing. 

“Good night Hyuk”.

Yesung was about to cut the line when he saw Donghae taking the phone, Donghae made a gesture for him to wait and took the phone out of the bedroom.

“Thank you Hyung”, Donghae said as he was outside, “I really owe you one”.

“I’ll keep that in mind”, Yesung replied, “Take good care of them, Hae”.

“You know I’ll give my life for them, Hyung”.

“Good night, Hae”.

Donghae said goodnight and thanked Yesung once again, before turning the phone off. He went to their bedroom, Hyukjae was already sound asleep, grinning to himself, Donghae turned the side table lamp off and went to bed.

*


	5. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another article about Leeteuk

Since being married to fellow Super Junior member, Kangin, there was not much we heard of Leeteuk, the Omega leader of Super Junior. After their wedding on February 2018, Leeteuk was quickly pregnant with the couple’s first child, and since then Leeteuk had not been in spotlight except for several SNS posts.

Is it true that Leeteuk decided to embrace his Omega instinct and becomes a full time stay at home wife? Is Kangin really a conservative Alpha who does not allow his wife to go outside?

“It’s not like that at all”, Leeteuk explained in his first interview after almost two years, “My husband is very supportive, I couldn’t ask for a better Alpha, his character in the dramas are sometimes misleading and he seems to enjoy playing conservative Alphas too much, but I can assure you that he’s not”.

“We decided to try for a child as soon as we were married, I got pregnant not long after our wedding, but the first trimester was very difficult for me, I was advised to take a month of bed rest”.

“Since my pregnancy was quite difficult, Kangin and I decided that he should be working while I take a maternity hiatus from the entertainment world, I didn’t stay at home the whole time though … I went shopping, took the dogs out, meeting friends or visiting family, there were just no cameras around … contrary to what people said, I enjoyed it”.

When asked about his son, Leeteuk’s smile softened.

“He is the best thing that ever happened to us, he looks a lot like his Appa, he’s a very considerate baby, he’s really an angel”, Leeteuk chuckled, “After being a leader of a group of crazy and childish grown men, I’d never thought that I’d say this … but I really enjoy being a mother”.

Does it mean that he would become a full time mother?

“Kangtae is almost one year old, he has started baby class at the baby daycare three days a week, he really enjoys learning new things and making friends with other kids around his age”.

“I’ve discussed this with Kangin, he worked hard during my hiatus and had less time for our family, now that Kangtae is older, it’s time for us to share the workload”.

For his first project after his maternity hiatus, Leeteuk said that he had thought about it very carefully. He wanted to do something that could give positive impact.

“I’ve been very lucky, I knew I was an Omega when I was 18 and since then, my family and Super Junior members had been very supportive and accepting, not all male Omegas have that”, Leeteuk explained.

With that in mind, Leeteuk joined the Baby Class cast with Eunhyuk, who has been hosting the show.

Watch Baby Class for more talk with Leeteuk!

Baby Class with Leeteuk will be aired on Thursday, 8 PM KST on KBS.


	6. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My back … spine … neck … my head … my legs … everything”, Hyukjae grimaced, “Every single place I’ve injured hurts …”

Donghae was asleep when he heard it for the first time, a quiet sob from the bed next to him.

“Hyuk? What’s wrong?” Donghae was quickly wide awake, reaching to his Omega, he felt tears on Hyukjae’s cheeks and almost panicking.

“Hurts…” Hyukjae sniffled.

Donghae turned on the side table, he found Hyukjae’s face was covered in tears, his nose and eyes red from crying.

“Tell me where it hurts, Hyuk … Do you need me to call Dr Ji?” Donghae was starting to panic at the sight of his Omega.

“Not the babies, Hae … just me”.

Donghae wiped Hyukjae’s tears, his wife was indeed in pain. His hand was shaking, his Omega was in pain!

“My back … spine … neck … my head … my legs … everything”, Hyukjae grimaced, “Every single place I’ve injured hurts …”

Seeing Hyukjae crying made Donghae’s heart bled. He didn’t know what to do, his Hyukjae was in pain and he couldn’t do anything. 

“Baby, do you want me get you to the hospital?” Donghae forced himself to stay calm, it was not good to panic in this situation.

“The pain will pass … Just stay with me?”

“Give me a minute”, Donghae got an idea.

He went to the kitchen and took some warm packs from the cabinet. He bought some and put them there a couple of days a go.

“Could you turn around a bit?” Donghae asked, “I need to put these on, let me know if I got the right spot …”

Donghae knew about Hyukjae’s injuries, they’d been dancing for so many years and Hyukjae had danced even longer than him. Since Hyukjae refused to see a doctor, Donghae often ended up placing warm packs or ointments on Hyukjae’s injuries. 

“We’ll go see Dr Ji tomorrow, okay?” Donghae caressed Hyukjae’s black hair, his wife was laying in his arms after he put the warm packs, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Just hold me like this”, Hyukjae mumbled. 

The night was extra long for Donghae, who stayed awake even after his Omega fell asleep.

They went to see Dr Ji the next day. She explained with the babies growing bigger since the 25th week, Hyukjae’s body was withstanding more stress. As Donghae predicted, Hyukjae’s injuries were never properly healed, he was fine before since he never gained much weight, but the pregnancy caused his body to strain harder and his old injuries re-appeared.

She gave Hyukjae several supplements and pills for the pain. She also suggested Hyukjae to take a week bed rest so his body could recover.

“Since you’re here, would you like to schedule for an ultra sound?” She offered, “We can see the sex of the babies if you like”.

They were both excited to see their babies, now that they could be seen more clearly. Dr Ji pointed out the shapes of the babies, one baby boy who covered his face as the USG device was pointed to his direction and one baby girl who tried to push her brother. By the end of the session, Dr Ji gave them printed pictures of their babies. Donghae was grinning the whole time.

When they reached back home, Donghae suddenly remembered that the next couple of days he would be busy meeting with TEMPUS team and he couldn’t postpone or reschedule. Then there was Haru’s renovation plan …

“I’ll be fine Hae, don’t worry”, Hyukjae told his husband who wouldn’t stop fussing over him.

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest Hyuk, how are you going to get food? What will you do when you’re thirsty? And don’t even consider calling food delivery because you’re not supposed to walk to the front door to get the food!” Donghae scolded his wife, “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be laying in bed!”

“I need to go to the toilet Hae”, Hyukjae sighed at his husband’s concern, he could walk to the bathroom by himself just fine, he was no longer in pain after he took the pills, “I’m pregnant, not paralyzed!” Hyukjae groaned.

When Hyukjae was out of the bathroom, Donghae helped him to lay on the bed again, he tucked Hyukjae on the bed and made sure the temperature of their bedroom was right, before announcing that he would be cooking some food for Hyukjae.

Hyukjae played with his phone, he informed his manager earlier, he thought he should tell Leeteuk about his condition since Leeteuk was his co-host. As soon as he sent the message, he saw Leeteuk’s response.

You idiot!  
You have to take better care of yourself!  
You got two babies inside you, how could you be so careless!

Hyukjae only pouted at that, the other members would surely scold him too later in the group chat. He didn’t get to defend himself from Leeteuk, as another message arrived, it was from his mother.

We heard from Donghae that you needed to take a week of bed rest!  
Are you alright?   
Hyukjae why are you not telling us anything?  
Are the babies alright?  
Hyukjae?!

Hyukjae rolled his eyes, what did Donghae tell his parents? He was about to type a reply when his mother called. 

“I’m fine Umma … Just some old injuries and Donghae took me to the doctor this morning, I got some pain medication and supplements, so I’ll be alright”, Hyukjae tried to explain, “The babies are fine, you’re going to have a grandson and a granddaughter”.

Instead of being happy for the news, Hyukjae’s mother scolded him for not going to the doctor earlier, Hyukjae had no choice but to listen to his mother for a while. 

“I wish I could come and take care of you, but I need to take your father for his annual check up tomorrow morning …”

“Wait Umma, you don’t have to come and take care of me!” Hyukjae exclaimed, “I’m not sick! I just need to stay in bed for a couple of days!”

His mother gave an audible sigh, she knew that his son hated to be coddled, Hyukjae never asked for anything, despite all the hard work he’d gone through. Ever since Hyukjae was a teenager, he refused to be a burden for his family, he would smile and work hard despite being tired or sick. 

“Hyukjae, you are pregnant, you are allowed to rest and being taken care of”, his mother softened, “Don’t be stubborn, think of your babies”.

After (stubbornly) telling his mother that he was fine for the tenth time, Hyukjae’s mother finally relented, Hyukjae sighed in relief when she finally hung up. 

Donghae came into their room with a tray of lunch in his arms, stir-fry chicken and vegetables with rice, he also got a box of strawberry milk.

“Umma is coming to take care of you”, he said, as Hyukjae was eating, causing Hyukjae to almost choke on his food.

“What?! The apartment is a mess! I didn’t get the chance to clean up since yesterday and we got a sink full of dirty dishes!” 

“I told her to come and look after you, I know you’ll start cleaning up as soon as I leave the apartment!” Donghae continued, “Hyung is going to drop her here at two, so you better stay in bed until then”.

“Hae …” Hyukjae tried again, “Please don’t let her come and see me in this condition …”

“Listen to me Hyuk … She’s not going to think that you’re a bad wife just because of this”, Donghae tried to reasoned with his Omega, “She loves you more than she loves me! And I’m her son! Don’t think too much”.

Hyukjae was about to say something back at Donghae, but the younger man put a finger on Hyukjae’s plump lips, “I’ll wash the dishes and clean up a bit, you need to stay in bed and rest, understood?”

Hyukjae had no choice but to nod. Seven days seemed like a long time, it was the first time he had to stay in bed and does nothing. How did Leeteuk did it? He stayed in bed for a month during the first trimester and he had another month in bed during the 7th month of his pregnancy. No wonder he couldn’t stop talking now.

After Donghae left, Hyukjae played with his phone until he heard someone coming into their apartment. He felt bad already for not being able to get up to greet his in-laws.

“Hyukjae! You look so pale and thin! Aish … my pabo son doesn’t even know how to take care of his pregnant wife!” Donghae’s mom rushed into the room, Hyukjae could see Donghwa carrying shopping bags and boxes of food on the background.

“Umma-nim, I’m alright … really you don’t have to …” Hyukjae gave her mother-in-law a nervous smile as she gave him a hug.

“No you stay in bed, I will prepare ginger tea for you”, she told Hyukjae.  
*  
“There’s a myth that male Omega should face childbirth with the grace of a soldier going to war, any signs of pain and fear, like screaming, is considered cowardice and many people still believe this, Leeteuk … what do you say about this? Did you have any pressure from your family and husband about such thing?”

…

Kyuhyun stared at the TV, eyes wide as he watched his Hyung talking about his experience delivering a baby. Hyukjae chuckled at his friend’s expression.

“That came out more traumatizing than educational”, Kyuhyun claimed, “Seriously! I can’t believe Leeteuk Hyung went through that! And you! You’re going to go through that in less than three months!”

“Believe me, the real thing was close to a gore movie”, Hyukjae replied, “Leeteuk Hyung told me as soon as he found out that I’m pregnant”.

It was the sixth day of Hyukjae’s bed rest, Hyukjae was feeling much better now and after a long argument with Donghae, he was allowed to spend a couple of hours a day on the sofa in the living room, as long he kept laying down. The grey sofa was large enough for Hyukjae to lie down or cuddling with Donghae if he wanted to. 

Today Kyuhyun came to visit. Donghae was busy at HARU as the renovation was more complicated expected, so he gave Kyuhyun a lecture about Hyukjae’s bed rest rules and made him Hyukjae’s babysitter for the day.

“Did you know what you’re going through when you decided to do this?” Kyuhyun motioned at Hyukjae’s body.

“What do you mean? Of course I know! You think I have no idea where babies come from?”

“No, I mean … these … Hyung you sacrificed your career, you haven’t danced in months, you’re as big as a beached whale, you’re hurt all over and soon you’ll be going through the same gore experience Leeteuk Hyung went through”.

Hyukjae chuckled at the younger man’s comment, although most of the times Hyukjae was joined at the hip with Donghae, he was close with the other members as well. Leeteuk was someone he went to when he needed help about his biology and Omega instincts. While Kyuhyun was someone he’d ended up being in trouble with.

“Are you really doing all these for Donghae Hyung? Do you love him that much? Or is it really your biology?”

The questions might come out harsh, but coming from Kyuhyun, it was expected. Kyuhyun had no problem admitting that he was selfish and immature, so it didn’t cross his mind why someone would go through all the pain and stress just for a baby.

“I’m not doing this for him”, Hyukjae answered, “I’m doing this because I want to have a family with him”.

“Do you remember the time we spent on vocal and dance practice?” Hyukjae continued, “We spent 18 hours a day just to deliver a perfect performance … the time, energy and pain we spent were not important because we wanted to give our best for the performance, right?”

Kyuhyun thought about it for a while but the idea didn’t really reach his logic, so he shook his head, “I don’t think I’ll be able to understand it fully, Hyung”.

Hyukjae gave the younger man a light punch on his arm. 

They watched the show again, it was funny for Hyukjae to watch Baby Class instead of hosting it, since Leeteuk joined the team, they’d took turn in hosting the show. With Hyukjae’s due date approaching, the PD didn’t want to take risks in losing their MC so they took Leeteuk in.

“Did you call Yesung Hyung?” suddenly Kyuhyun asked.

“Mwo?” Hyukjae frowned, “Is there something wrong?” 

Kyuhyun made a face, “I thought I’m your best friend”.

“You are!”

“Why did you call him and not me?” Kyuhyun’s pouted deeper.

“What the hell Kyu, don’t tell me you’re jealous”, Hyukjae rolled his eyes, his friend was weird.

“Do you think my voice is not suitable for pregnancy?” Kyuhyun asked again after thinking for a couple of minutes.

Hyukjae sighed, he turned to look into Kyuhyun’s face, for the first time in history, Cho Kyuhyun lost his confidence!

“Your voice is one of the best in K-Pop, you know it”.

“I know that! I’m the best”, the Beta cut in, “All I want to know is: do you think my voice is not suitable for pregnancy?”

Hyukjae scratched his head, “Well … I didn’t think much about it but that time I just felt like I wanted to hear Yesung Hyung’s voice not yours …”

“Leeteuk Hyung used to be the same when he was pregnant …”

“Oh? Really? Who did he call?”

“Ryeowook”.

Hyukjae almost laughed at the answer, but Kyuhyun’s face was dead serious.

“He used to call Ryeowook in the middle of the night and asked Ryeowook to sing Little Prince for his baby … Kangin had to call him once because Leeteuk was close to labor and he wanted to hear Ryeowook before he delivers his baby”.

Kyuhyun was visibly upset at that, Hyukjae couldn’t laugh at him although he thinks it was funny.

“If you see it in another way … you don’t get your sleep disturbed in the middle of the night because some pregnant mother asks you to sing”, Hyukjae tried to make his friend feels better.

Kyuhyun gave him a sad look, “You’re my best friend, Hyung … well outside KRY you’re the closest friend I got, how come you didn’t call me?”

Hyukjae had no idea what to say, he didn’t really think that much when he asked Donghae to call Yesung, he just had a feeling that he wanted to hear Yesung’s voice, just like his weird cravings (which he was so glad that he was no longer had).

“How about this … When Nemo and Dory are born, you can sing for their 100th day celebration”, Hyukjae proposed.

“You’re not going to have me as their god father?” Kyuhyun smirked.

“Yah! Don’t ask for more than you can get!” Hyukjae almost kicked his best friend’s butt but then he remembered that he was pregnant.

They threw jokes at each other and laughed until the sound of the front door opened was heard. 

“I’m home!” Donghae came in, he kicked his shoes off and smiled at the sight of his wife and Kyuhyun together on the sofa, “Did you rest well, Hyuk?”

“Of course, the babysitter you ordered wouldn’t let me get off the sofa”, Hyukjae replied.

“Let me cook something for dinner then we can eat”, Donghae put down his bag on the side table and went to their open space kitchen. 

“I’ll help”, Kyuhyun stood up and followed the Alpha, “Your cooking always taste like hospital food!”

Hyukjae smiled as he watched his husband and best friend cooking together.


	7. THREE.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just feel like you’ve been talking dirty to me when we fought”.
> 
> “Idiot”, Hyukjae commented, he closed his eyes, “Everything I said is dirty talk to you”.
> 
> “Yeah”, Donghae replied dreamily, “So you have to take responsibility”.

Hyukjae was sitting on the dressing room after shooting his part on Baby Class. Since his pregnancy reached the 29th week, he rarely went to places to shoot the show, it was Leeteuk’s part now, but even a two hours shooting at the studio was tiring for him nowadays.

He put his legs up on a stool as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He was glad that today’s shooting was done. Hyukjae rubbed his stomach, feeling a faint kick from the babies.

“Yes, Umma is tired …” he whispered to his babies, eyes closed, he was grateful that the babies decided to stay quiet.

Hyukjae’s manager entered the dressing room, he looked around and considering the option to wake Hyukjae or not. To save his manager the trouble, Hyukjae opened his eyes, “What’s wrong Hyung?”

“I thought you were sleeping … I’ll tell him that you’re awake”, he stepped back.

“Wait! Who …?”

Hyukjae didn’t get to ask, as a familiar figure entered the dressing room, the scent of Alpha pheromone filled his nostril.

“Siwon! I thought you’re still sailing!” Hyukjae was surprised to see the Alpha.

Siwon stopped him from standing up, “Just stay where you are Hyuk, don’t stand up!” he grinned as he looked at the older man, “I can’t believe it’s seven months already!”

Hyukjae’s tiredness forgotten, he was happy to see Siwon, it had been months since the last time he saw the Alpha.

“I got something for you”, Siwon gave him a small shopping bag, “I didn’t get to give you this on your baby shower”.

Baby shower parties were not commonly held in South Korea, but the PD decided to make one for Hyukjae a couple of days a go for the show. Kyuhyun, Shindong, along with Kangin and Leeteuk came as guests. Since the episode was shot at Donghae and Hyukjae’s apartment, they continued the small party after all the crew went home, with their families, Sungmin and his wife came too. 

“You shouldn’t get me anything”, Hyukjae said, “It was for the show”.

“It’s for the babies”, Siwon replied, “Open it!”

Hyukjae found a small box, like a jewelry box or a watch box inside the shopping bag. What did Siwon got him? There were some papers inside, Hyukjae thought he’d check them later. 

Inside the box, he found a key. 

A car key.

“Siwon-ah, you really shouldn’t …” Hyukjae jaw dropped.

“It’s unlike you to say no to a gift”, Siwon laughed, “I met Donghae before I went sailing and he told me he was going to get a new car”.

“But you don’t have to …!” Hyukjae read the brochures and his eyes widened, Siwon just gave him an SUV.

“There’s no way Donghae’s Audi could fit two baby seats and that double stroller Shindong Hyung got you … and don’t even think about your own car, Hyuk! You guys need a bigger car now that you have a family”.

“Thank you Siwon-ah”, Hyukjae hugged the younger man.

As soon as Siwon released his hug on the Omega, Hyukjae felt his babies moving. They weren’t kicking him, this was what he called ‘playful mode’.

“I think they like you”, Hyukjae chuckled, he guided Siwon’s hand on the side of his bump where the babies were moving, and they seemed to know Siwon’s touch.

Siwon’s eyes widened, he could feel their tiny hands, as if they were giving him high-five.

“Nemo, Dory, this is Siwon Samchon, one more samchon for you two to know”, Hyukjae told his babies.

“Hello babies, I can’t wait to meet you two, until then … please be nice to your Umma”, Siwon said.

They talked about Siwon’s new show and exchange news, until Donghae arrived to pick up Hyukjae. The three of them chatted and joked before they went to their separate ways.

Everything seemed okay …

Half an hour later when they reached home, they were arguing.

“What do you mean I was flirting with Siwon?! Don’t you think we should past that part already?!” Hyukjae snapped at his husband, “For your information, we’re married and I’m carrying YOUR pups! I’m as big as an elephant! How am I supposed to flirt when I’m pregnant?!”

“Don’t you think I’ve seen his hands all over your body?!” Donghae said back.

“What the hell Donghae?!” Hyukjae threw his hands in desperation, “His hands were all over my body since SS1 and yet I’m married to you!” 

They rarely fought, most of the times Hyukjae, who had more patience than his Alpha, would reasoned Donghae and persuaded the Alpha to calm down. But today he was tired, his feet sore and his hormones were not helping at all.

They continued to scream at each other until they reached their bedroom, there was a short pause as Donghae took off his shirt. He threw his shirt into a random corner of their room and turned to see his wife.

Hyukjae was panting slightly, his cheeks blushed in anger and his strawberry lips pouted.

Definitely sexy.

Hyukjae was completely taken a back when Donghae suddenly grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Taking advantage of Hyukjae’s shock, Donghae pushed his tongue into Hyukjae’s mouth, tasting the sweetness that was purely Hyukjae.

Donghae had to stop himself from throwing Hyukjae to the bed and had his way with his Omega, he reminded himself that Hyukjae was pregnant.

“What the hell Hae”, Hyukjae smacked Donghae’s chest as their hot kiss ended.

“You’re so sexy Hyuk”, Donghae replied, his eyes dark with lust. 

Hyukjae cursed as Donghae’s hands quickly undressing him, his pregnancy made it more difficult for Hyukjae to be a more active participant so he just let Donghae did everything.

Hyukjae’s baby bump was larger now that he’d reached the 29th week. His body changed a lot, his hip wider, when Donghae pulled Hyukjae’s underwear, he found Hyukjae’s member, he took the organ into his mouth and sucked hard, causing Hyukjae to let out a surprised gasp.

“H-hae … Ah … wh-what …?!”

Not even giving Hyukjae a chance to talk more, Donghae deep throated Hyukjae’s member. His finger traced a line to Hyukjae’s ass, fingering Hyukjae’s hole as he sucked harder. As he pressed into Hyukjae’s wet entrance, the organ in his mouth twitched, smirking in satisfaction, Donghae pushed his finger in and Hyukjae screamed as he reached his orgasm.

“Fuck Hae … What the hell …” Hyukjae cursed, body lax after the sudden orgasm Donghae pulled out of him.

Donghae grinned, licking Hyukjae’s seed from the corner of his mouth, “You know you have no idea how sexy you got when you’re mad”.

Hyukjae reached forward and kissed his husband, tasting himself on Donghae’s tongue. Anger completely forgotten.

“You’re out of your mind”, he commented.

Donghae kissed the sides of Hyukjae’s stomach, “You two sleep now, Appa wants to play with Umma”.

Hyukjae found it cute as Donghae always told their babies to sleep whenever they were going to have sex. Dr Ji assured them that the babies wouldn’t be affected by their activities but Donghae still did it anyways.

Donghae’s eyes lingered on the maternity pads Hyukjae was wearing, he’d been wearing them since his breasts were growing. The piece of underwear was designed for male Omega, it was shaped like a tank top with extra pads to cover his newly formed breasts. 

“Don’t tear it, I only have two of these”, Hyukjae stopped his husband before Donghae reached to touch the cotton underwear. Being with Donghae and his magic hands taught Hyukjae about the younger man’s destructive habits, apart from some household appliances and gadgets, he had destroyed plenty of Hyukjae’s clothes.

“Okay, you take it off”, Donghae sat back.

Slowly, Hyukjae undid the clasps and took the piece of undergarment off. Hyukjae swore he could see Donghae salivating at the sight of his bare chest.

“Is that for me?” Donghae asked.

Hyukjae’s newly formed breasts were small, even smaller than Donghae’s palm. Donghae had been with women before and he admitted that although he found a woman’s body was beautiful, he found Hyukjae’s body more interesting. But now, Hyukjae had these pair of boobs with cute nipples and Donghae couldn’t stop himself anymore.

Donghae traced Hyukjae’s mounds with greedy fingers, he massaged them gently, Hyukjae’s pinkish nipples were hardening and when he gave them open-mouthed kisses, Hyukjae let out a soft moan.

Hyukjae’s hand went to grasp on his Alpha’s hair as Donghae proceeded with licking and giving his hard nipples teasing bites. How did he become so sensitive? 

Suddenly Hyukjae pushed his Alpha off him, his nipples were hard and swollen, reddened from Donghae’s attention, but he wanted something else.

“Lay down”, Hyukjae ordered.

Donghae did as he was told, he was slightly worried with Hyukjae straddling him, didn’t Hyukjae said he was tired? 

But all thoughts went out of the window as Hyukjae positioned himself on the Alpha’s hard member. With a naughty smirk, Hyukjae reached to his back and guided Donghae’s arousal into his wet entrance. 

Hyukjae was so wet, he took in Donghae’s hard organ without preparation. Could he be in heat? Donghae wondered. Hyukjae’s face scrunched in concentration as he lowered himself on Donghae’s member, one hand supporting his large baby bump, lower lip caught between his teeth. Donghae couldn’t stop groaning as Hyukjae’s heated channel took him in, Hyukjae was so tight!

Hyukjae positioned himself clumsily, Donghae held on Hyukjae’s waist, steadying his Omega.

It didn’t take long for Hyukjae to find his sweet spots, he rode Donghae’s arousal roughly, Donghae’s hard organ was hitting his prostate and burning his channel, pushing him closer to completion faster.

“Ah … nggg … Donghae … I’m coming …!” Hyukjae let out a long moan.

Hyukjae’s insides massaged Donghae’s member, but the Alpha was far from finished. Donghae didn’t give Hyukjae more time to enjoy his orgasm, he switched their position and placed Hyukjae on his side. He had to be very careful, though … 

“H-hae … Nggh …!” Hyukjae could only moan as the younger man started to fuck him deeper with the new position. Donghae was not a fan of spooning position, but there were not many options when his wife was on the last trimester of pregnancy.

His hands found Hyukjae’s nipples, he rubbed the hard nubs as his hip snapping faster, driving his manhood deeper into his Omega’s slick channel.

Donghae’s mouth sucked on Hyukjae’s neck, the place where he marked Hyukjae as his Omega. He licked the skin and as his orgasm was approaching, he bit the spot.

His orgasm triggered Hyukjae’s second orgasm for the night, Hyukjae’s second orgasm was weak, but it took the last of Hyukjae’s energy.

“Stop that”, Hyukjae clutched Donghae’s hands, they were still rubbing his nipples and they began to get sore.

Donghae kissed his wife and helped Hyukjae to lay in a more comfortable position. 

“What got into your head, Hae?” Hyukjae sighed as he caught his breath properly after their quick sex session. Knowing Donghae, his answer would be extra ordinary weird.

“I don’t know … I just …” Donghae scratched his head, “I just feel like you’ve been talking dirty to me when we fought”.

“Idiot”, Hyukjae commented, he closed his eyes, “Everything I said is dirty talk to you”.

“Yeah”, Donghae replied dreamily, “So you have to take responsibility”.

Hyukjae slapped his husband’s arm weakly.  
*  
“Come, it’s finished”, Donghae helped his wife to stand up and led Hyukjae to the room next to their bedroom.

The room was the second largest in their apartment, with large windows and its own bathroom. They wanted to turn it into a guest room for their parents to stay when they visit, but then they realized how thin the walls in their apartment were, so they decided to turn the last room down the hall as the guest room. It was smaller but safer, since it was far from the main bedroom.

Donghae didn’t let Hyukjae to stay in their apartment when the workers came to work on the room, they picked the furniture for the babies together, but Hyukjae was staying at his parents’ home when the furniture arrived.

“Surprise”, Donghae grinned widely as they were in the newly furnished nursery.

Two white wooden cribs were on one side of the room, they were large and sturdy. Hyukjae chose them because they can be remodeled into beds when the babies are bigger. 

On each crib was a hanging mobile with various sea creatures, both cribs had white sheet and a set of baby pillows, one had a Dory plushie and the other one had Nemo plushie.

A baby table and two wardrobes were on the other side of the room, Hyukjae opened the closet, baby clothes, socks and shoes lined the closets.

“I didn’t order this many clothes”, Hyukjae suddenly remembered.

“Do you remember the sewing machine we got Umma for Christmas?” Donghae asked, “These are the result”.

Hyukjae smiled, tracing his finger on a pair of hand knitted baby boots. 

A white sofa bed was placed in front of the large window, there was a baby crate with plenty of colorful toys on the corner of the room. 

“This is from Ryeowook, he said our babies should learn about animals, not just sea creatures”, Donghae showed Hyukjae the toys.

Hyukjae laughed at the sight of the plastic toys, there were a giraffe, a tiger, a duck, a penguin, a raccoon, a monkey, a turtle and a horse, mixed with rattlers, chain links, teething toys and colorful balls. Trust Ryeowook to introduce their babies to their Super Junior samchon.

“This crate can be extended so when they’re older they can still play safely in it”, Donghae explained, “Ryeowook chose this because he thinks our babies are going to be really active”.

“They are”, Hyukjae chuckled, “They’ll have your hyperactive energy and curiosity”.

“I was hoping that they’ll be as graceful and patient as you”, Donghae kissed his wife lightly.

They sat on the sofa bed, cuddling together. 

“Have you thought about their names?” Donghae asked.

“Not really … have you?” Hyukjae leaned on the younger man’s chest.

“I’m really bad at this, Hyuk … you know that!” the Alpha groaned, he caressed Hyukjae’s soft strands of hair.

“You know you can’t call them Dory and Nemo, right?” Donghae didn’t say anything back, Hyukjae narrowed his eyes and looked into his husband’s face, “Please tell me our children are not going to be called Dory and Nemo!”

“I think those are nice names”, Donghae seemed to be considering the option.

“Isn’t the responsibility of the Alpha of the house to name his children?”

“Have you forgotten that I’m not a traditional Alpha?”

“Ah yes, that’s right”, Hyukjae rubbed his tummy.

They were both quiet for a moment, they couldn’t believe that their babies were coming soon, they’d wanted to have children since their wedding day and now it just seemed unreal that soon they would meet their babies.

“Looks like you two are going to be called Lee Nemo and Lee Dory, guys”, Hyukjae was surprised when he felt a kick as he finished his sentence, “What is it? You want to be called Lee Nemo and Lee Dory?” 

Another kick.

“You guys are really your Appa’s children”, Hyukjae sighed.

Donghae placed his hand on Hyukjae’s tummy, feeling the babies playing happily inside.

“Whatever you guys are called, I’ll love you two forever”, Donghae smiled.


	8. - 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Article

On Monday, Kim Heechul of Super Junior, announced the birth of his and his wife, ex-TWICE member, Hirai Momo. Their first born, a girl, was delivered on Sunday night.

The baby was delivered naturally at CHA Maternity Hospital. Both Kim Heechul and Momo hadn’t given any public statement, according to Super Junior Label, mother and baby are in good health.

Members of Super Junior and TWICE were seen visiting the hospital to congratulate the new parents and baby.

Kim Heechul is the second to become a father in Super Junior, after Kangin and Leeteuk, who had their baby earlier in 2018. Another Super Junior couple, Lee Donghae and Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae) are also expecting a baby soon.

“I guess we’ll be starting Super Junior’s Junior in a couple of years”, Shindong, another member of Super Junior commented as he was caught by the reporters on his way to visit the newborn.


	9. FOUR

“What’s that Hyuk?” Donghae leaned into the older man to see the brochure he was reading.

“It’s the list of birthing options available at the St Mary Hospital”, Hyukjae answered, sharing the brochure with his husband, “See? They even have water birth and home birthing services!”

“Just because they are called Nemo and Dory doesn’t mean that you’ll deliver them into the water like real fish!” Donghae frowned, “And I won’t allow you to give birth at home!”

“Why? You were born at home”, Hyukjae snuggled into his husband’s arm. Donghae had been working out more lately, they were not allowed to be overly buff in Super Junior, but now as the group was in long hiatus, Donghae could do what he’d wanted to do.

“Everybody was born at home during that time in Mokpo, Hyuk, the closest hospital was 3 hours away”, Donghae combed Hyukjae’s jet-black hair with his fingers, “I would have been born in the street otherwise”.

Hyukjae chuckled.

“What delivery procedure did Dr Ji recommend?” Donghae asked, peeking at the brochure, there were some hand written notes at the margin.

“She thinks I’m in a good condition to deliver the babies naturally, but she could arrange C- section if I wanted to”.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you choose to have C-section”, Donghae kissed his wife’s cheek.

Conservative society blames a male Omega who had Caesarean section, it was considered as sign of weakness. Donghae never thought much about the tradition, but he worried about Hyukjae, he knew his Omega hated pain. After what Leeteuk told them about his experience delivering Kangtae, Donghae’s worries doubled, Leeteuk had 5 hours of delivery and said the amount of pain was unlike any pain he’d ever experienced. 

“Isn’t it going to be more scary? Having a knife cutting the baby out of me?” Hyukjae grimaced at the thought.

“They’ll sedate you and when you wake up the babies are out, so you won’t feel anything”, Donghae replied childishly.

Hyukjae laughed at his husband’s childish stubbornness. He looked at their linked hands, Donghae always linked their hands whenever they were together. Soon there would be two babies between them, Hyukjae wondered how their lives would change.

Would their children look like him or Donghae? Would they be identical? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of their door bell.

“Let me get that”, Donghae moved away, “Stay where you are!”

It turned out to be Kangin and his son, Kangtae. The toddler smiled happily at the sight of his favorite Samchon, Donghae. 

“Look what Donghae Samchon got you, Kangtae!” Donghae took the boy from his father’s arms, “Let’s go get your present!”

Donghae showed the big red fire truck to the boy and made some noises, Kangtae replied with sets of giggles and babbles. At 14 months old, Kim Kangtae was more aware with his surroundings and began to show more communication skills. He learned how to walk rather fast for his age but up to now, he was still talking in baby talks instead of real words, much to Leeteuk’s chagrin. 

“If you make my kid cry, I’m going to throw you out of the window, Lee Donghae!” Kangin threatened.

“Aigo … Appa is no fun, right Kangtae?” Donghae continued playing with the toddler. Kangtae giggled and babbled, as if explaining something to his favorite uncle.

Kangin sat next to Hyukjae on the sofa, “How are you doing Hyuk?”

They chatted as Donghae and Kangtae played, Kangin had finished filming his last drama and decided to take at least 3 months off work, while Leeteuk took full time jobs. 

“Have you seen Heechul Hyung and Momo’s baby?” Hyukjae asked, “We went to see her the other day and I can’t believe how much Hyung changed already!”

“Yeah we did”, Kangin replied, “For the sake of the future generations I hope she gets less Heechul attitude and more Momo”.

Hyukjae laughed, “She looks a lot like Heechul Hyung so I guess she gets more of her mother’s attitude”.

“Even if she only gets half of Heechul’s guts, it’s going to be bad news … Do you remember all the things he did when we were younger?”

“Yeah … remember Incheon 2008?”

Kangin shuddered, “How can I forget”.

Kangtae let out a loud scream, surprising his father. Kangin was going to check his son but when he saw the toddler was not crying, he decided not to interfere. Kangtae was laughing and screaming gleefully as Donghae raised him high up and down.

“He looks more like you as he gets older”, Hyukjae commented.

“I really hope he’d be more like Leeteuk”, Kangin shook his head, smiling, “Looking back, I thought about all the things I did growing up, and I hope my son won’t be the same”.

“Fatherhood changes you a lot, Hyung”.

“Wait until it’s your turn”, Kangin nudged Hyukjae.  
*  
A male Omega’s body already had a passage to deliver the baby, but before the delivery, the passage was closed. A few days before the delivery, the spot between the scrotum and anus will feel the pressure and eventually the passage would open, causing the area to bleed. After two to five days, as the passage was completely opened, labor could start anytime. After birth, the passage would eventually close again.

Hyukjae was talking to Shindong on the phone when he first felt it. He could feel pressure on his lower body. As his pregnancy had reached 35 weeks, it was expected, he should start bleeding in a week or two.

Grimacing at the feeling, unconsciously he let out a small groan.

“Are you okay, Hyuk? Is Donghae there?” Shindong heard him and quickly became worried.

“It’s okay … I just need to … uh … take a walk around the apartment, don’t worry”, Hyukjae replied.

Dr Ji advised him to walk around to help his insides arranging the proper position. Before pregnancy, Hyukjae prided himself as a fit man, he worked out everyday and was healthy by the national standards, however since his pregnancy reached the 6th month, he felt like he was getting weaker and heavier by the day. 

“You’re not going to give birth are you, Hyuk?” Shindong asked, the beginning of a panic lacing his tone.

Hyukjae chuckled, he just took four steps and felt like he was climbing the Everest, not to mention Nemo and Dory were starting to fight in his womb.

“No … Not today Hyung”, Hyukjae huffed, “Just keep talking, I’m listening”.

“Speaking of labor, have you decided if you want Donghae in the room with you during the D-day?”

“Honestly? No”, Hyukjae stopped after he walked for another five steps, Shindong laughed at the other end, “I don’t think I’d want him to see me giving birth, it’s not a pretty sight”.

“You and your damn pride …” Shindong commented, “Aren’t you two in this whole mess together? You’ve been with him for so long, he wouldn’t leave you just because you look unpretty trying to push two babies out!”

“It’s not that …” Hyukjae started to walk again, “Leeteuk Hyung told me that he swore all kinds of swear words during labor, he was sure he left Kangin Hyung traumatized”.

“He was giving birth and it took Teuk Hyung 5 hours to get the baby out, I wouldn’t blame him for swearing in 5 different languages”, Shindong continued, “Kangin Hyung wouldn’t take it to heart, he’s not that kind of guy”.

“My husband will cry”.

Shindong paused.

“And then he’ll faint when he sees blood”.

“Aigooo …” realization hit the Beta. Despite his age, Donghae was known by the members of Super Junior as the crybaby of the group.

“Now you know my reasons”.

“I think it’s best to keep him on the waiting room”, Shindong agreed.

“What are you up to, Hyung? I see you’ve been doing lots of Tik Tok lately!” Hyukjae changed the subject, he’d walked until the front door of their apartment, he sighed as the babies began to move again, “It looks fun!”

“I’ll be waiting for you to pop the babies and we can make something together!”

“Just wait for me … I might decide to make an account myself!”

“By the way … my girlfriend asked me to marry her”.

Hyukjae stopped walking abruptly, that was a little unusual.

“She … proposed to you? What did you tell her?”

“No … not like that”, Shindong corrected, “She’d been giving me hints that she wants a serious relationship, now that we’ve dated for almost two years … but this time she asked me when I’m going to propose to her”.

“And what did you tell her?”

“I said I needed to think about it … and now she’s mad at me”.

“You need to think about it thoroughly Hyung, are you sure you want to spend your life with her? Donghae and I had it easy because we met when we were very young and we spent so much time together, but in your case, you’re older and you two might have different opinions about things …”

“We’re quite compatible and I’m comfortable when I’m with her, but … I don’t know, I feel like she’s rushing things up”.

Hyukjae began to walk around the apartment again, the pain had lessened and his babies had stopped moving, he found it easier to walk after a while.

“Just trust your feelings Hyung … You don’t have to do anything that you don’t feel like doing, if she’s the one, things will work out but if she’s not the one for you then you’ll find another”.

Shindong chuckled on the other side, “Looks like pregnancy has made you wiser”.

“Of course, soon I have to take care of three babies”.

After Shindong said goodbye, Hyukjae walked around the apartment one last time, before deciding to rest. With the two babies getting stronger and moving all the time, it was getting harder for him to breathe, his legs were constantly swollen at night, his breasts sensitive and sometimes painful, and soon he’d be bleeding, as the birthing channel would open. 

“You two better be good kids”, he said as he rubbed his swollen stomach.

The babies moved, it was strange to see his own stomach moving but it was even stranger when Hyukjae could see a tiny palm pressed from the inside. He could almost see the fingers.

Another palm pressed on the other side, it seemed like the other baby did the same thing as its sibling.

Hyukjae pressed his palms on each of them. They moved around playfully, Hyukjae could see palms and foot pressed against his bump from the insides. He touched them every time he saw one appeared.

“Even if you two grow up as brats, I’d love you two forever”, he smiled.

The answer was a hard kick against his kidney.

“Do what you want when you’re out, I’d really appreciate it if you two don’t play soccer with my internal organs right now”.  
*  
“H-hae …” Hyukjae lowered his body on Donghae’s lap, his slick opening engulfed Donghae’s erection slowly.

Hyukjae was kneeling on Donghae’s lap, reversed cowgirl style, facing a large mirror placed across the bed. 

“Be careful yeobo”, Donghae said worriedly, despite Hyukjae’s late stage of pregnancy, the older man never said no whenever Donghae was initiating sex.

From the mirror across the bed, Donghae could see the reflection of his wife’s naked body. A few stretch marks marred Hyukjae’s pale skin, the Omega’s breasts had grown larger, Donghae sneaked his hands to cup them and played with the hard nubs. He only massaged them lightly when droplets of milk escaped from the nipples.

“H-hae … not too hard … ah …” Hyukjae groaned as Donghae’s arousal was completely seated inside him, pressing all the right spots gingerly.

“You’re so sexy baby”, Donghae kissed the back of Hyukjae’s neck to his shoulder, fingers continued massaging his Omega’s breasts and nipples, before reaching to Hyukjae’s bump, caressing it carefully. He noticed Hyukjae’s panting breath, “Are you okay?”

Hyukjae nodded.

“You’re so tight babe”, he told Hyukjae, “And wet …”

Hyukjae began to move again, clumsily as his pregnant belly was on the way. Donghae’s strong arms halted his movement.

“Lean back and let me do you”, Donghae ordered.

Hyukjae did as he was told, he let his husband lead the game. He spread his legs wider, displaying his own member, weeping pre come and already hard. Damn Donghae and his foreplay …

With Donghae’s help, Hyukjae was moving on Donghae’s lap, as Donghae lowered him so he could take more of his arousal, Hyukjae almost shouted as Donghae hit his pleasure spot.

“Again … Hae … ah … you’re so deep … so big …” Hyukjae moaned, his hand masturbating his own arousal, his orgasm was creeping closer. Donghae dictating his movements made him unable to control himself, pregnancy made him more sensitive.

“Baby …” Donghae snapped his hip up, impaling his Omega deeper.

At the abrupt movements, suddenly his babies began to move, Hyukjae was too deep in pleasure to stop. Their movements became more violent as if they understood what their parents were doing, Hyukjae threw his head against Donghae’s shoulder, his hand moved faster on his own burning member and with a loud moan, he came.

Donghae wasn’t far behind him, with Hyukjae’s inner muscles massaging his shaft, he came too, filling Hyukjae with his seed.

As Donghae came to his senses, Hyukjae was a dead weight in his arms, he tried to move his wife, more of his seed trickled out as he untangled their bodies and laid Hyukjae on their bed.

He took a towel and cleaned his Omega’s body, Hyukjae was drowsy and the babies were restlessly moving around. Donghae put a pair of comfy pajama top and underwear for Hyukjae to wear, he told Hyukjae to put the clothes on, and went to clean himself up in the bathroom.

When he was back, Hyukjae was dressed, laying on his side.

“Babe”, he laid next to Hyukjae, “You alright?”

Hyukjae nodded, “The pressure is getting stronger … Looks like I’m going to start bleeding soon”.

Donghae was surprised at the claim, “R-really?”

Hyukjae gave his husband a reassuring smile, “That just means we get to see Nemo and Dory soon, right?”

“Yes, of course!” Donghae smiled, caressing Hyukjae’s bump, feeling their babies kicking his palm.

“When it’s time for me to go to the hospital, I want you to stay calm and not panicking”, Hyukjae said, looking into his husband’s eyes, “Promise me”.

Donghae finally nodded, “I promise”.

“And I want you to call Donghwa Hyung to meet us at the hospital”.

Donghae frowned at that.

“When I go into the birthing room, I want you to stay with Donghwa Hyung in the waiting room, okay?”

“You don’t want me to be with you during the process?”

Hyukjae sighed, damn that lost puppy look … 

“Look at me Hae …” Hyukjae started caressing his husband’s cheek with his pale fingers, “You’ll cry when you see me crying in pain … and I’ll feel bad … when you see the blood you’ll faint … and then everybody will panic … I’d panic too but I can’t do anything … so please, promise me you’ll wait outside with Hyung”.

Donghae wanted to argue. He was stronger than that! But looking at Hyukjae’s face, slightly grimacing as he felt the discomfort in his pregnant body, Donghae didn’t want to argue and made this harder for Hyukjae.

“Alright, I’ll stay with Hyung on the waiting room”.

Hyukjae smiled and gave a relieved sigh, “Thank you Hae”.

Donghae held the older man in his arms, feeling the babies still kicking and moving inside Hyukjae.

“Be nice to Umma, will you?” he told the bump gently as he touched Hyukjae’s belly, “We can’t wait to see you two, but you have to stay inside for a little more so you two are stronger and ready to live outside”.

Hyukjae almost fell asleep, with Donghae singing softly and holding him. There were a few minutes of silence, before he heard Donghae said.

“I think I got the right names for Nemo and Dory”.

Yawning, Hyukjae turned to meet his husband’s eyes, “Really? Let’s hear them out”.

When Donghae told the names, Hyukjae smiled, “I like them”.

“You do?”

“They’re going to be the coolest kids with those names”, Hyukjae replied, “I love you Hae”.  
*

The birth is coming!   
This is my first time writing a story about mpreg. I don’t hang out with many pregnant mothers so I hope the story is convincing enough.  
Heemo’s baby is going to be 6-8 weeks older than Haehyuk’s twins. Kangteuk’s toddler will be around 1.5 year old when the twins are born.  
One more chapter! Please send me some love~!


	10. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the HaeHyuk Twins!

On his 40th week of pregnancy, Hyukjae began to bleed.

It was considered quick, Leeteuk bled on his 42nd week for 5 days before his doctor had to induced his contraction. He joked that his baby needed to get an eviction note because apparently his baby forgot that he had to be born.

On the contrary, Hyukjae’s last days of pregnancy happened so fast, he bled for two days and that afternoon, just after Donghae took a shower after his workout, he found Hyukjae frowning in concentration as he held his phone.

“What’s wrong babe?” 

“I’m counting the contractions”, his Omega replied.

Donghae’s eyes widened, “A-are you going to give birth?!”

Hyukjae looked up from his phone, “Looks like I am”.

Donghae was close to panicking, despite they’d rehearsed the scene over and over again (Hyukjae insisted on that), the real deal hit him like a bullet. 

Hyukjae took his husband’s face in his arms and looked into Donghae’s eyes. “I need you this time Hae, remember your promise”.

Donghae nodded, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a second before he replied, “Let’s do this”.

Donghae took the bag they’d prepared and his keys, he texted Donghwa, telling his brother to see him in the hospital and took his jacket. He was half way to get Hyukjae on the living room when he remembered he forgot to bring his wallet, he made sure that he got everything ready when he took Hyukjae’s hand and helped his wife to stand up.

“I’ve texted Dr Ji, she said she’ll be waiting at the hospital”, Hyukjae told his husband. Donghae really wondered how Hyukjae stayed cool in this situation. 

The journey to the hospital was hell for Donghae. Glancing at Hyukjae’s pale face, he tried to control his emotion. While Hyukjae was trying to practice his breathing, pain clearly laced his face, Donghae wished he could magically fly them to the hospital. The 30 minutes drive to the hospital was the longest drive in Donghae’s life. 

They just entered the hospital gate when he heard Hyukjae said, “I think my water broke”.

Although he wanted to run out of the car and screaming at every single person out there to help his Omega, Donghae mustered up his courage and squeezed Hyukjae’s hand, “Please hold on for another minute, we’ll arrive at the front door soon”.

Hyukjae was grimacing at the pain, but he nodded.

As soon as they reached the hospital door, a team of nurses and paramedics had waited for them. They prepared a wheelchair and quickly took Hyukjae to the delivery room.

The second before Hyukjae was taken through the door, Donghae kissed his wife’s face and whispered, “You can do this, Hyuk, I love you”.

Hyukjae nodded, then he was wheeled into the delivery room.

Donghae watched the door closing, he heard Dr Ji’s muffled voice inside the room, then he couldn’t hear anything. He stood on his spot for a while, lost and not knowing what to do, until he heard a familiar voice.

“He’ll be fine, Hae”.

He turned around and saw his brother, Donghwa.

“Coffee?” he smiled as he handed out a large bottle of iced Americano from Haru.  
*  
Hyukjae couldn’t feel his Alpha’s scent as the door was closing, his inner Omega started to panic, but he forced himself to stay calm. He was afraid, the pain was starting to hit him harder … no turning back.

“Hyukjae-ssi, don’t worry, we’ll go through this and soon you will meet your babies, alright?” Dr Ji gave him an warm smile. 

They helped him to change into a hospital gown and placed him on the bed. Despite his fear of needle, Hyukjae almost didn’t feel it when one of the nurses pierced his arm to place an IV.

Dr Ji checked his birth canal, “Your baby is going down the correct position, but your cervix opening is slow, please continue your breathing and stay calm don’t worry Hyukjae-ssi”.

Hyukjae had pictured himself delivering the twins a dozen times before, in his imagination the babies came out peacefully and easily, involving minimum pain on his behalf. However, none of those scenarios was going to happen.

The contractions were coming in shorter intervals now, crashing into his lower body like tidal waves. Hyukjae closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing and trying to remember what his instructors told him on the birthing class.

Dr Ji checked on Hyukjae’s dilation once more.

“Looks like you have fully dilated, Hyukjae-ssi, your baby is coming down the birth canal, I’m going to tell you when you need to push”, Dr Ji said.  
*  
“Donghae, sit down”, Donghwa gave his brother a tired look, “Stop pacing around like that!”

Donghae wanted to say something back at his brother, but he decided to close his mouth and sat next to his older brother.

“I’m so worried, Hyung”, he confessed, “What if … what if something goes wrong? He didn’t even have dinner before we came here, what if he gets too tired to push the babies?” 

“Don’t underestimate your Omega, Hae … Hyukjae is strong, I think he’s even stronger than you when it comes to physical strength”, Donghwa said, “He’ll be fine and your pups are going to be beautiful”.

Donghae drank his coffee in large gulps, “I know, I’m just worried … he must be scared and in pain by now … I wish I could help …”

“You can help by staying calm”.

Donghae drank his coffee again, “Why is it so long?” he huffed impatiently.

Donghwa watched his brother from the corner of his eyes, despite being the visual of Super Junior and maintaining the image of a perfect gentleman, Donghae was always the crybaby when it came to the people he loved.

And now the crybaby is going to be a father … Donghwa sighed, he really should start thinking about getting a steady girlfriend …

Doghae stood up and started to pace around the waiting room again, taking large gulps of the iced Americano once in a while.   
*  
“Yes Hyukjae-ssi … push … you can do this! Your baby is coming, push!”

It felt like ages had passed since he first started to push, Hyukjae was starting to worry that he would run out of energy. 

Dr Ji kept encouraging him to push, he could feel the baby moving down the birth canal very very slowly.

“Hngggg…!!” Hyukjae pushed as hard as he could.

“I can see the head Hyukjae-ssi, take a deep breath and push again, it won’t be long now …”

Hyukjae’s face was wet with sweat and tears by then, closing his eyes and filling his lungs with air, he pushed again.

“There you go, Hyukjae-ssi, your baby is coming out!”

He could feel the baby leaving his body, for a moment everything paused. Hyukjae’s mind was blank. 

“It’s a boy Hyukjae-ssi!” Dr Ji showed him, “We will get him cleaned up while you get ready to deliver his sister, alright?”

Hyukjae didn’t even realize if he nodded or gave any reply. He tried to control his breathing, he wasn’t even sure if he could do this one more time. 

Suddenly he regretted not to agree with Donghae’s suggestion to get C-section instead.

Speaking of Donghae, Hyukjae was sure he wouldn’t let the bastard fuck him after this!  
*  
“Donghae, that is one liter of Americano you’re drinking”, Donghwa reminded his brother.

Donghae checked on the bottle in his hand, he’d been drinking the iced coffee like a drunk in the past hours. And now the bottle was almost empty.

“Do you think I can call Seungho to deliver another bottle, Hyung?” Donghae asked.

“No, he’s the only barista we have at the moment”, Donghwa replied, “And you’ve been drinking a liter of coffee, as much as I’m confident with the quality of Haru’s coffee, that can’t be healthy”.

Donghae gave an annoyed sigh at his brother’s answer, “I’m not going to get another Americano”. He typed something on his phone.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you”, Donghwa shrugged as Donghae asked one of the employees at Haru to deliver another bottle of coffee to the hospital.  
*  
The pain returned, Dr Ji told Hyukjae that his daughter was coming. Hyukjae could hear one of the nurses saying that his son was a quiet baby, but the scene seemed so far away from him.

When it was time to push, Hyukjae pushed hard, he could feel his whole body was shaking. His baby slid down the birth canal and he could feel the head was close to coming out.

“Aaaahhhnnggg!”

“That’s it Hyukjae-ssi, one more push, you need to get the shoulders out!” Dr Ji kept encouraging him.

Hyukjae could feel his breath was reduced to short gasps, the last of his energy leaving him. 

“Hyukjae-ssi, we’ll help you to pull the baby, you just need to push one more time!”

And he did.

As his daughter was out, she started to cry loudly, announcing her arrival.

“Congratulations Hyukjae-ssi, it’s a girl!” 

Hyukjae was already unconscious.  
*  
When Hyukjae opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room. Donghae slumped on a sofa next to his bed. An IV was hooked on his left arm. He was still groggy, but at least he could think clearly now that the pain was no longer present.

“Hae …” he stroked his husband’s hair softly.

Donghae opened his eyes, smiling a tired smile, “Hey babe”, he kissed Hyukjae’s fingers, “How do you feel?”

“I can’t really feel anything right now, but I bet I’ll be sore and tired all over”.

“You did great Hyuk”, Donghae kissed his temple,” Thank you, I love you so much babe”.

“Do you think we can see Nemo and Dory?”

“Maybe later, it’s 4 AM now, you’ve been asleep for 8 hours”.

Hyukjae pouted unconsciously, “Were you asleep?”

Donghae shook his head, “Just resting my eyes, I had two liters of coffee when I was waiting for you to deliver the twins I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for the next 7 days”.

Hyukjae smiled, “I love you, my stupid fish”.

“And I love you too my monkey”  
*   
Hyukjae didn’t think he would cry when he finally held his babies in his arms, but he did. Tears just rolled down his cheeks without him realizing it. 

Nurse Kim helped him to hold the babies, one dressed in blue and another in pink. She instructed Hyukjae and Donghae on how to hold the babies before she left them for some alone time.

Hyukjae watched his babies, he didn’t think they look like him or Donghae, but they were the most beautiful babies he’d ever seen. He looked into his husband’s eyes and found that Donghae had more tears in his eyes.

“Lee Jaiden, Lee Jewel, welcome to Umma and Appa’s crazy life”.


	11. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should book an appointment with your doctor, Hyuk, see what kind of birth control and heat resistant you need to take”, Leeteuk told the younger Omega, his son was nibbling a piece of baby biscuit.
> 
> Hyukjae put Jaiden in his cot. Both babies were full and asleep, Hyukjae’s mother just went home but she promised to return later in the afternoon to help Hyukjae with the twins, while Donghae had to go to the studio.
> 
> “I don’t think I can get pregnant again in the next few weeks, right?” Hyukjae replied, “I’m not a rabbit”.

“You should book an appointment with your doctor, Hyuk, see what kind of birth control and heat resistant you need to take”, Leeteuk told the younger Omega, his son was nibbling a piece of baby biscuit.

Hyukjae put Jaiden in his cot. Both babies were full and asleep, Hyukjae’s mother just went home but she promised to return later in the afternoon to help Hyukjae with the twins, while Donghae had to go to the studio.

“I don’t think I can get pregnant again in the next few weeks, right?” Hyukjae replied, “I’m not a rabbit”.

Two weeks after returning home from the hospital, Hyukjae swore he looked terrible. He knew what to expect with a baby since he did the show but he didn’t know that two babies could take so much of his and Donghae’s energy. Everybody that said new moms were glowing after they had their babies were definitely liars.

Lucky for them, Hyukjae’s mother offered to help. She would come and take care of the babies to give Hyukjae some time to rest while Donghae was at work.

“Make sure to see your doctor before you get back to work”, Leeteuk reminded, as the customary, Hyukjae had three months of maternity leave from the show he was hosting.

“I’ll remember that”, he thought about it for a moment before he asked, “I’m not going to get a heat now, right?”

“Where were you when they gave sex ed class in high school?” Leeteuk sighed. Kangtae dropped his biscuit and reached to touch Jewel, Leeteuk quickly stopped his son before he wakes the baby.

“No heats until the babies are 1 year old, right?” Hyukjae asked again.

“There’s a possibility that you get an accidental heat in 6 months time, Donghae might get a rut too and trust me, heat and rut during this time is horrible, that’s why you need to see your doctor”.

“I’ll do that”, Hyukjae finally said, “I’ll see Dr Ji next week”.

“Wheee?” Kangtae exclaimed.

“Alright no more biscuit for you, young man, let’s go home before you wake the twins, Hyukjae-imo is not going to like it”, Leeteuk took his son and carried him out of the nursery.

“Thank you for dropping by, feel free to come again anytime I’m not a half dead zombie”, Hyukjae waved the older man goodbye.

“Say bye bye to Hyukkie-imo”, Leeteuk told his son who replied with another ‘whee!’

“Bye Kangtae”, Hyukjae smiled and waved at the toddler.

“See your doctor, Hyuk!”

That was the last thing Leeteuk said before leaving the apartment.  
*  
It was almost nine, the apartment was quiet when Donghae came in. He kicked his shoes off and put down his bag, no signs of the babies or Hyukjae, they were probably sleeping.

Since the first day Hyukjae and the twins went home from the hospital, chaos broke into their normally calm and quiet apartment.

Leeteuk offered the number of an ahjumah who was a retired nurse to help them with the babies, but Hyukjae bravely denied the offer. He insisted to take care of the babies himself. Donghae almost threw a white towel and gave up after the first week, his friends told him what to expect with a baby, which was a lot, but they were having two babies.

Jaiden was not a fussy baby, his only problem was when he was hungry. He was fine when he was left in his cot by himself. While his sister, Jewel, was another story. She cried louder than her brother when she was hungry, she cried when she was put on her cot on her own, she wanted to be held by either Hyukjae or Donghae all the time. And when she cried non-stop, Jaiden would follow.

Lucky for them, Hyukjae’s mother decided to stay with them and helped with the babies. Donghae’s mother also offered to come and help them but Hyukjae said it was not necessary to make her travel all the way from Mokpo to take care of the babies while Hyukjae’s mom was here.

Donghae washed his hands and went to the nursery.

Although they set the nursery in hopes that the babies would sleep there, most of the times they would sleep in their bed, since Donghae and Hyukjae were too tired to tuck them to their own bed. Not to mention that Jewel would cry bloody murder whenever she realized that they had left her.

A soft lullaby song could be heard from the nursery. Donghae pushed the door quietly and found his mother in law carrying Jewel around the room while Jaiden was asleep in his own cot.

“This one is a little bit restless”, she told Donghae softly, “Her brother is already asleep”.

“Where’s Hyukjae?” Donghae asked.

“He’s asleep”.

After giving the twins their good night kiss, Donghae left to their bedroom. The lights were on and Hyukjae was fast asleep on their bed.

He turned off the lights, leaving the dim light of the bedside table as the only source of light.

After washing up and changing his clothes, Donghae joined his wife on the bed.

“Uh … you’re home”, Hyukjae opened his eyes, “No dinner?”

“I think we better sleep now that Umma-nim is here to take care of the twins, who knows when we’ll get the opportunity to sleep again”, Donghae said.

“True”, Hyukjae yawned.

The Omega closed his eyes, Donghae was still awake, watching his wife’s tired face under the dim light.

Hyukjae’s usually snow white skin looked pale, dark circles formed under his eyes, since he was breast feeding the babies, he gained some weight as he got hungry almost all the time. His jet black hair was starting to grow longer, he didn’t even remember to cut his hair.

This was Lee Hyukjae, Donghae’s wife. Not the idol, not the famous dance machine of Super Junior.

“I love you, Hyuk”.

Hyukjae opened his eyes, “Where did that come from?”

“Why? Do I need a reason to say that I love my wife?” Donghae questioned.

“I love you too, my pabo husband”, Hyukjae gave a small smile.

Donghae kissed the Omega’s forehead. His hand idly traveled down Hyukjae’s body.

Hyukjae quickly slapped his Alpha’s hand, “Don’t even think about it, I’m sore and tired, the birthing canal is barely closing and the twins treat me like 24 hours buffet diner, so don’t even think about going anywhere over PG-13”.

Donghae chuckled, “Of course”.

Hyukjae sighed, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. It felt like it had been forever since he got a decent sleep. Not even touring the world made him this dead tired.

“Have you ever regret it?” suddenly Donghae asked.

Hyukjae turned to meet his husband’s eyes.

“Are you asking me if I have any regrets being Lee Donghae’s wife?” it was Hyukjae’s turn to chuckle, “You leave dirty laundry all over the house, you cried for an hour when you first held the twins, you’re horny even when you’re not on your rut …”

“Yah!” Donghae complained.

Hyukjae smiled at Donghae’s expression, then continued, “No, I have no regrets”.

“Thank you for being my mate”, Donghae said sincerely, “Thank you for being the mother of my children, thank you for being by my side”.

“You’re welcome”, Hyukjae combed his husband’s hair with his fingers, “Thank you for being my husband, Lee Donghae”.

“Go to sleep Hyuk”, Donghae tucked the blanket higher on Hyukjae’s body, “I’ll turn off the lights”.

“Hmmm …”

As he turned the lights off, Donghae looked out to the window.

Once I was just a boy from Mokpo, chasing my dreams in Seoul. But I got more than I ever asked for.

Appa, please look after your grandchildren and hopefully I can be a great father to them like you did to me and Hyung.

END

NOTES:  
It's finally over! Hmmm ... do you think Hyuk will go see his doctor?   
And most importantly ... Do you guys want a triquel about haehyuk's first year as parents?  
I know I've been updating like crazy this week, I consider this as haehyuk's 9th year anniversary (I know it's supposed to be D&E's anniversary but let's just think that it's their wedding anniversary!)  
Thank you for everybody who sent their love for this story!   
Writing haehyuk mpreg ABO is really fun~ 


End file.
